Topeng Kelinci Kertas
by ruui
Summary: seorang kelabu itu ternoda. di balik sebuah topeng kelinci kertas dan demi cinta. masterpiece...   gak pinter bikin summary.. T.T    enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

haloo..

sedang nekat pub fic yang gajelas ending dan klimaksnya.

kalau berkenan silakan dibaca.. review juga sangat dibolehkan.. #abaikan

karena saya author newbie, maaf jika story saya banyak yang gak jelas.. (_ _ )/

enjoy.. :)

.

.

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroshitsuji

© Toboso Yana-_sensei_

WARNING:

AU, gaje, belum mencapai SA, story yang masih berantakan. typo—maybe.

Bagi yang kurang suka story suram saya mohon maaf.

SUMMARY:

_seorang kelabu itu ternoda. di balik sebuah topeng __kelinci kertas dan demi cinta. masterpiece... _(gak pinter bikin summary.. T.T) enjoy.

**PROLOUGE**

.

…

…

Gelap.

Gemuruh guntur tak pula menyerah meraung malam ini.

Kilatan cahaya keemasan yang terselip di antara awan-awan kelabu terus berselang-seling dengan gemuruh sang guntur. Emas kilatan itu terbias jelas di permukaan dinding gelap nan dingin tempat ruangan yang tengah ia tempati sekarang. Emas, indah. Namun bagi sebagian besar insan, kilatan emas itu bagaikan pertanda mimpi buruk. Seperti raungan makhluk yang tersakiti dan menyayat hati. Melodi alam yang mengalun bagai lembutnya desiran angin malam yang meronta menembus dingin.

Malam memang kian larut, tak ayal semua insan yang terlelap itu semakin bertambah angkanya. Namun tidak untuk seorang yang kelam—dia tetap terjaga walau disadarinya waktu yang kian larut menyelimuti aura kelam dan kesepiannya. Sepi. Seakan semua tak ada. Hanya dia dan makhluk kecil tak berdosa yang berada di hadapannya. Merajai malam dengan senyap serta sunyi tanpa suara. Dengan kebisuan mereka.

Dia tak bisa meronta bagaimanapun caranya. Tangan bak pualam putih dan sepucat awan itu terus menjamah tiap lekuk tubuhnya. "Aah, tubuhmu indah, makhluk bodoh." desahnya di saat mata tajam itu akan segera mengenai si makhluk kecil. Sekilas kilatan perak dari si mata tajam membuat makhluk kecil itu menciut nyali—mungkin. Namun dia hanya makhluk kecil yang tak dapat benar-benar berpikir. Tak ada yang ia katakan, tak ada yang ia desahkan. Yang dia rasakan hanya mati rasa. Kaku. Aroma cairan yang tadi ia hirup mungkin sudah memenuhi rongga-rongga kosong dalam tubuh rentanya dan tengah mulai melemahkan syaraf-syarafnya. Kloroform terkutuk. Mungkin kesadarannya tinggal sejengkal. Dan itu normal. Hanya tinggal sejengkal pula dia tak bisa kembali. Malam ini,malam terakhir baginya. "Sudahkah kau memberi salam terakhir kepada keluargamu, makhluk bodoh?"

Mata tajam itu melintang. Sempurna. Letaknya tepat di antara sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Sempurna. Kilatan perak sang mata tajam besi itu mengkilat dan menyayat. Tepat.

Tak perlu kau tanyakan apa yang akan terjadi. Seorang kelabu itu ternoda. Guratan-guratan yang tersusun atas jaringan epitel[1] lembut itu terburai—segera meninggalkan bercak. "Aku melakukannya! Aku melakukannya! Hahaha.."

Si kelam menatap erat dan lekat telapak bak pualam miliknya. Dia menyeringai tajam. Telapak pualamnya berubah semerah delima. Dengan wajah mengerikan bak serigala yang haus akan anak domba nan manis, dijilatnya telapak pualam delima miliknya. "Sluurp, darah busuk. Haha.. Haha.. Hahaha.."

Sekonyong-konyong air mukanya berubah entah bagaimana, dia kembali mendesah tak keruan,"Bodoh, aku.. aku.." sang kelam mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri. Mengabaikan bangkai makhluk kecil tadi yang terburai organ dalamnya dalam kegelapan. Trang! mata tajam si perak terpelanting. Sang kelam tak kuasa, dia menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya ke lantai putih yang hendak mengalahkan putih kepucatan kulitnya. Dia menggigil. Mendekap tubuhnya makin erat. Erat. Jas putih yang dikenakannya terus ditarik, kuat, erat. Hampir sobek dibuatnya.

"INI BUKAN _MASTERPIECE_!" kelam menutup erat kedua telinganya dengan telapak-telapak pualam bernoda delima miliknya. Berteriak bagai seorang yang dilanda pilu yang terpilu. Dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, ia bangkit dari lantai yang pucatnya hendak mengalahkan pualam putih permukaan tubuhnya. Sengalan nafasnya yang memburu terus berirama mengalahkan kesunyian di dalam ruangan tempat ia berada. "INI BODOH!" erangnya kasar, disambarnya semua yang berada di meja tempat makhluk kecil tadi meregang nyawa. Tak peduli apakah makhluk kecil itu nyaman dibuatnya atau tidak. Dengan buraian epitel usus dan organ dalam yang masih tak keruan menjulur ke luar dari dalam perut mulusnya, si kelam segan melempar makhluk kecil itu hingga semua berserakan di atas lantai putih. Kontras. Putih merah. Kilatan emas menambah kontrasnya yang akan membuat ngeri siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku harus menyayat makhluk amfibi bodoh itu tanpa membiusnya.. Hahaha itulah _masterpiece_ yang sebenarnya. Hahaha."

Oleng langkahnya tak menyurutkan niat si kelam untuk berjalan menuju kotak kaca yang berisi banyak hewan yang terus mengorek ricuh. Kotak kaca kecil lusuh yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri memang tempat hewan-hewan disimpan. Kotak-kotak yang tersusun rapi di rak menjadikan mudah bagi si kelam dalam memilih. Kali ini diambilnya makhluk berwarna hijau nan licin.

Kelam itu mengambil papan. Memaku. Tangan dan kaki. Kanan kiri. Tak ada bius kali ini—tak ada kloroform lagi. Dengan seringai tak berdosanya, ia memulai untuk menggenggam erat si mata tajam perak. Kilatan perak muncul. Dan pada permukaan si perak itu, tersirat seringai terjahat yang pernah ada. Seringai si kelam. Sesekali makhluk kecil berwarna hijau itu bersuara. Terusik, si kelam menghunuskan ujung perak ke arah mata si makhluk kecil. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga makhluk hijau itu akhirnya tak bersuara. "Dasar berisik!" ungkapnya sebal dan sesekali kembali menancapkan ujung perak ke tempat tadi ia menghunuskan mata perak itu di tempat yang sama. "Haha.. Haha.. Hahaha."

Kembali dibuatnya garis melintang. Tepat di tengah seperti makhluk kecil yang tengah terburai tadi. Kelam itu menghunus dan menyayat makhluk hijau yang ada di depan matanya dengan brutal. Pekatnya cairan berwarna layaknya delima itu mencuat dan membasahi meja. Bertaut dengan jas putih yang di kenakannya. Jasnya kini tak jadi putih, delima tepatnya. Pualam pucatnya semakin digerayangi warna delima. Pekat. Dan anyir. Lengket rasanya.

Organ yang tersusun atas epitel itu terburai sempurna. Kelam itu mengaduk-aduk isi dari si makhluk kecil, mencoba mencari sumber di mana si makhluk dapat hidup. _Gotcha_! Kelam itu menggenggam jantung. Yang masih semerah darah yang pekat. "Ha.. Haha.. Hahaha.." tawanya meledak.

Makhluk tak berdosa itu terbujur kaku. Ususnya yang berceceran, darahnya yang mengalir serta kini jantung kecilnya yang berada di genggaman si kelam. Mata kirinya menjorok ke dalam, kini korneanya pecah dan menyatu dengan pekatnya darah. Malang.

Kelam itu membuka rahangnya. Dia menatap lekat kepalan pualam berwarna delimanya. Tak tunggu banyak waktu dan membiarkan malam yang semakin melarut, ia masukkan jantung itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Kunyah. Dia mengunyahnya. Dengan tawa khasnya, dia terus mengunyah jantung yang menjijikkan itu. Dan tak tunggu lama, dia memuntahkannya.

Menu makan malam bersama jantung katak yang dikunyahnya melebur jadi satu dan mendarat persis di lantai putih. "Uhuk. Hahaha.. Hoek.. Ugh.. Hahaha Hahahaha.." dalam tawanya, kilatan emas ikut beradu. Di sela-sela tawa nistanya, sang kilatan emas menyinari dirinya, pembunuh. "Ini semua indah.. _masterpiece_. Hahaha."

"Aku... aku mencintai ini!"

**iioii**

"Ciel!"

Laki-laki dengan rambut raven itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Diiringi kilatan emas yang terbias di dinding kamar asrama yang ia tinggali. Tak berselang lama, gemuruh paling mengerikan bersua seakan ingin mencekamnya. JDAR.

Nafas laki-laki beriris merah tersebut tersengal. Keringat dingin mengucur dan membasahi kerah piama yang ia kenakan. Ia merasa mempunyai frasat buruk. Pikirannya segera melayang. Ciel.

Laki-laki raven itu menengok tempat tidur kecil yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat ia terbaring. Irisnya melebar. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa teman sekamarnya tak ada saat itu juga."Ciel, kau..." Belum genap kalimatnya tersusun sempurna, seseorang membuka pintu kamar asrama si raven.

"Ah, kau terbangun ya? Barusan gunturnya keras sekali memang."

Raven menghela nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia menghapus keringat dinginnya perlahan. Ditatapnya seorang anak lelaki yang tengah menutup pintu kamar dengan kaki kurusnya. Blam.

"Dari mana kau?" tatapan dari iris merah seakan menelisik jauh ke dalam biru laut damai iris dari anak lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Iris biru laut itu meringis, menggaruk pipi putih pucatnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat segelas susu vanilla kesukaannya. "Aku dari dapur. Haus, bodoh!"

Anak lelaki itu berjalan menjauhi pintu. Tatapannya lurus ke arah jendela besar yang kokoh berada di sisi yang berpelurus dengan pintu kamar. Letaknya di tengah-tengah antara tempat tidur raven dengan tempat tidur si anak lelaki penggemar susu vanilla tersebut. Kamar mereka yang rapi tak seperti kamar anak lelaki lain di asrama yang sama. Cenderung mirip dengan kamar anak perempuan di asrama bagian putri.

Malam itu gorden tebal berwarna senada dengan dinding kelabu kamar mereka masih tersingkap. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya keemasan menerpa hampa kamar mereka dan terbias jelas di lantai sampai ke dinding. Refleksi kilatan cahayanya terlalu panjang—sepanjang jendela nan kokoh tersebut.

Raven kembali menghela nafas berat. Suara serak-serak basahnya sedikit terbawa dari pita suara yang berada di laringnya. Ditatapnya si anak lelaki kurus dengan iris merah menyalanya. Namun semenyala apapun, tatapannya kali ini terasa sayu. Serasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Takdir-kah? "Bohong kau. Kau sengaja minum susu supaya tambah tinggi kan? Hahaha." raven ambil bicara. Memecah keheningan malam dengan mengalahkan satu-satunya suara gemuruh guntur yang menggelegar di langit asrama mereka. Tawa manisnya menyeruak, muncul dari bibir pucatnya yang hobi mengulum senyum.

Anak lelaki kurus yang tadinya menatap hampa ke arah jendela melonjak kaget. Hampir ia tumpahkan susu vanilla favoritnya yang masih bertengger di genggaman tangannya. "Cih, apa kau bilang?" semburat merah tipis terlukis di pipi pucatnya. Marun. Manis sekali dia layaknya perempuan—walau sebenarnya semua laki-laki berharap bahwa anak kurus beriris biru damai itu adalah perempuan tulen. Rambutnya selembut sutera, cantik dan menawan—banyak yang berharap bahwa rambut itu sebaikya dibiarkan panjang dan di gerai bagai gadis iklan sampo di televisi, dan tentu saja si empunya menolak mentah-mentah permintaan dari orang-orang yang dianggapnya aneh itu. Kulitnya sepucat pualam, bagai salju lembut yang tak bernoda. Matanya selebar mata boneka porselen idaman setiap anak perempuan, dan birunya mendamaikan setiap insan yang menatapnya lekat dan jauh menyelaminya. Dia, sempurna—namun pendek. Sering sebal jika banyak yang menyapanya pendek. Karena itu ia rajin meminum susu agar tubuhnya dapat cepat tumbuh ke atas. Dia senang dengan vanilla—salah satu tanaman yang disukai pula oleh ibunya yang kini sudah tiada.

Raven beriris merah itu menutup bibir pucatnya dengan punggung tangannya yang jua pucat. Meninggalkan segaris hitam tanpa menyuguhkan keindahan iris merah membaranya. Senyumnya menawan. Menawan. "Ahaha, tapi benar kau ingin tinggi dengan minum susu kan, Ciel?" telunjuknya yang kurus panjang mengarah ke gelas bening berisi susu vanilla yang tengah digenggam oleh anak lelaki yang berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela kamar mereka. Rona merah di pipi anak lelaki berwajah manis itu muncul lagi. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, manis dan ah—lucu.

"Aku benar-benar haus, Sebastian. Dan yang ada di kulkas dapur asrama cuma tinggal susu vanilla ini." dia mengaku. Jujur. Entah mengapa dengan menatap dan memperhatikan anak itu si iris merah merasa senang.

Merasa jengah dengan senyum ganjil dari lawan bicaranya, iris biru damai itu segera meneguk habis susu vanilla yang ada di genggamannya. Hingga tetes terakhir. Iris merah melongo memperhatikan teman sekamarnya yang bersikap lucu. "Hah, sudah jangan bicara padaku. Aku mau tidur! Malam, Sebastian." anak lelaki itu meletakkan gelas kosong bekas susu vanillanya ke atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Jika meja biru kecil itu bisa meraung, mungkin akan segera dilakukannya karena anak lelaki beriris biru tadi meletakkan gelas kosong itu dengan kasar kepada dirinya.

Anak lelaki kurus tersebut segera beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Duduklah ia di kasur tersebut. Menarik selimut tipis yang tadinya berada di ujung tempat tidur yang satunya dan menyelimutkan kain itu hingga menutupi tubuh kecil kurusnya. Beranjak tidur karena waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 02.08 a.m.

"Selamat malam—whoops, maksudku selamat pagi, Ciel. Mimpi indah ya.. haha."

Raven itu menunggu jawaban singkat dari lawan bicaranya, namun sekian waktu, yang ia dengar hanya suara dengkuran halus dari anak lelaki yang tengah terbaring memunggunginya.

"_My_, _my_.."

_**To be continue**__**d…**_

[1] epitel: adalah jaringan yang melapisi atau menutup permukaan tubuh, organ tubuh, rongga tubuh atau permukaan saluran tubuh hewan.

Yang saya maksud di sini adalah usus si katak :p

.

.

Fic ini sempat saya pub beberapa minggu yang lalu—dan karena suatu faktor maka saya tarik dari pub dan syukurnya saya bisa me re-pub fic ini.

Judulnya saya ganti, dengan beberapa penyuntingan ulang yang saya lakukan.

Semoga berkenan—mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

gonkigenyo.

Chapter 2. sekalian saya update agar chapter 1 tidak hambar. ^^"

RnR? Enjoy.

.

.

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroshitsuji

© Toboso Yana-sensei

WARNING:

AU, gaje, belum mencapai SA, story yang masih berantakan. DLDR. Typo—maybe

Bagi yang kurang suka story suram saya mohon maaf.

SUMMARY:

_seorang kelabu itu ternoda. di balik sebuah topeng kelinci kertas dan demi cinta. masterpiece... _

**Chapter 1 : A Promise**

.

…

…

Bel sekolah Luster Private Academy hampir membuat raven bermata ruby itu terjatuh. Tidak wajar memang.

Seorang pemuda yang kini duduk sebagai siswa tingkat akhir di Luster Private Academy itu terlambat? Ini ilusi? Bukan. Ini benar terjadi.

Sebastian berlari di sepanjang koridor asrama putra bagian selatan bagai di kejar hantu. Dengan tali sepatu yang belum tersimpul sempurna. Langkah terakhirnya di koridor asrama menjadi kacau setelah tali sepatu hitamnya ia injak berbarengan dengan bunyi bel sekolah yang begitu syahdu menggema ke setiap penjuru Luster—_my my_.

"_My, my_... baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak beruntung." pemuda berambut hitam itu mengeluh sembari mengencangkan simpul yang ia buat apik pada tali sepatunya. Koridor sangat sepi. Bel tadi mungkin yang telah mengusir para siswa yang ada di asrama untuk segera berbondong menuju kelas. Tak berutung bagi Sebastian—dia adalah siswa satu-satunya yang berada di sana. "Mrs. Middleford pasti akan menghukumku nanti." Sebastian berlari. Tak peduli dia sekarang tengah berada di koridor maupun di kebun mawar putih dekat gedung kelasnya berada. Cari aman.

_Flashback_

Angin pagi bersemilir menerpa wajah berkarisma sang pemilik iris ruby. Hamparan mawar putih di sepanjang kebun depan gedung utama sekolah Luster tampak menawan seperti biasanya. Sekolah gabungan ini selalu nampak mewah dari dulu. Arsitektur bangunan yang mewah khas bangunan Eropa berjajar gagah bak prajurit perang di tanah Luster yang luas menghampar. Ada beberapa gedung terpisah di sekolah berasrama nan megah tersebut. Berapa gedung utama sebagai ruang kelas, gedung komite dan kantor, auditorium, laboratorium, gym, kantin hingga gedung asrama tersendiri yang masing-masing terpisah letaknya.

Sebastian berjalan santai menyusuri koridor, nampaknya dia datang lebih awal lagi. Papan besar terbuat dari kayu ek di hadapannnya memisahkan salah satu sisi koridor dengan kelasnya—di dorongnya ek besar itu tanpa ragu layaknya hari-hari biasa. Sepi, masih pagi. Di kelasnya hanya ada dirinya dan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tengah nampak serius dengan setumpuk tebal buku-buku berterakan rumus di hadapannya. Ruang kelas tetap lengang—belum ada tanda banyak kehidupan. Sebastian menatap ke luar jendela—perhatiannya tertuju pada salah satu menara yang terdapat jam besar di salah satu sisinya. Jam pelajaran akan dimulai 45 menit lagi. Sunyi. Derap langkah Sebastian menuju salah satu meja di kelasnya mendominasi kelas yang sunyi. Pemuda yang bertahtakan ruby pada irisnya tersebut berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk favoritnya—tempat duduk dekat jendela. Tempat di mana ia dapat mengamati kelas lain yang berada beberapa belas meter berseberangan dengan kelasnya—untuk mengamati seorang.

"Kau kalah pagi, Michaelis." dengan sarkastis suara dingin tersebut menggema ke seluruh udara hampa yang bersemayam di kelas Sebastian. Tak akan salah—pemuda berkacamata itulah yang barusaja ambil suara. Pemuda sarkastis dengan rambut rapi yang duduk di tempat duduk paling depan membelakangi Sebastian—William T. Spears. Si raven yang duduk dekat jendela hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan,"_My, my_... aku hanya mengalah padamu, William." sahutnya dengan senyum maut yang biasa membuat beberapa gadis di kelas itu pingsan tanpa sebab.

Urat kekesalan pada dahi William mulai berkedut, satu kali. "Lagipula, aku lebih senang mengalah..." kedutan yang kedua mulai William rasakan. "...mana sudi aku kalah darimu, Will. Kalah dan mengalah itu beda, lho!" kedut ketiga mulai merambah dan menggandakan diri pada dahi lebar William. William menggebrak meja dan dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berpaling ke arah muka si raven,"Cukup, Michaelis! Bagiku kau selama ini hanya pura-pura mengalah karena tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau kalah dariku. Dan satu lagi, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU WILL! Panggil aku Tuan Spears! Paham?" si raven segera memalingkan wajah dan kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela,"Ogah." bisiknya tak kalah sarkastis dari William.

William merasa emosinya meluap—jengah dengan kelakuan pemuda beriris merah yang menjadi salah satu teman sekelasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian? William bersiap melempar buku tebalnya ke arah Sebastian sebelum.. "PAGI semuanya... shishishi." seorang dengan rambut perak mendorong ek besar yang berada pada salah satu sisi kelas tersebut. William terperanjat—Sebastian segera mengedarkan pandangannya menuju seseorang yang baru saja datang ke kelas mereka. "Pagi, Tuck!" sapa si raven ceria dengan kuluman senyum terindahnya pagi ini. "Aye—Will, sedang apa kau dengan buku tebalmu? _Well_, mau melempar Sebby ya—_my my_, selamat pagi juga, Sebby." pemuda yang disapa Tuck oleh Sebastian kembali tersenyum ganjil, sesekali memandangi William yang tengah pucat pasi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" William segera meninggalkan duo tak jelas di kelasnya menuju ke luar ruangan—sebal jika ia dijejali kedua orang yang menurutnya abnormal seperti Sebastian dan Undertaker. Blam. Ek berat itu terpelanting tepat saat sosok William sang pangeran sarkastis menghilang di balik pintu. "Bwahahahaha." tak lama, kedua pemuda tersebut tertawa bersama-sama. Puas mengerjai William untuk awal hari ini.

**iioii**

Ciel mengusap-usap rambut kelabu lembutnya dengan handuk polos yang bertengger di kepalanya. Kaus putih polosnya sedikit lembab oleh air yang menetes dari rambut basahnya. "Ah? Sebastian sudah berangkat ya? _Geez_, aku saja baru selesai mandi." pemuda kurus bernama Ciel berjalan pelan menuju rak buku yang bersandar di sebelah barat lemari pakaian. Rak nan rapi. Dari buku anatomi hingga novel sains fiksi bertengger dan berbaris rapi layaknya semut-semut yang berada di dinding dengan bantuan feromon. "Ah!" pemuda kurus itu terperanjat. Diambilnya buku bersampul sederhana yang rapi walau jelas buku itu sudah lama usianya. Kertas-kertas yang dijilid di dalam sampul tersebut tengah terlihat menguning dan lusuh—buku yang penting. "Buku ini penting bagi Sebastian, bukan? Sebaiknya aku pindahkan ke rak yang lebih baik daripada lusuh di rak sudut ini." Ciel menggumam sembari mencoba meletakkan buku yang tadi ditemukannya ke rak bagian paling atas—tempat buku-buku penting koleksinya dan Sebastian.

Hampir sampai. "Ayo.. sedikit lagi.. ayolah.." _well_, Tuhan tak pernah menyalahkan Ciel dan Tuhan tak pernah mengutuk Ciel menjadi salah satu makhlukNya yang teranugerahi tubuh kurang tinggi. Mungkin Tuhan lebih paham bahwa Ciel tak akan lebih manis jika bertubuh jangkung—dan lebih manis lagi jika dia adalah seorang anak perempuan? Tangan kurusnya mencapai dasar dari rak paling atas. Ciel membebankan total dari seluruh berat badannya pada tangan kurus yang kini bertaut di rak. "Uwaah!" pemuda beriris safir lembut tersebut oleng, kakinya tergelincir akibat menginjak handuknya yang jatuh ke lantai. Tak ayal, rak buku yang digelayutinya ikut tertarik dan tidak dalam keadaan seimbang. Pemuda kurus itu terjerembab ke karpet dan tak berselang lama, rak buku yang tadi berada di hadapannya ikut terhuyung dan jatuh ke tempat yang sama.

"_Geez_—untung aku sudah bangkit. Tak bisa kubayangkan beratnya rak ini dan buku-buku di dalamnya dan bagaimana jika aku tertimpa olehnya. Aarggh! Aku harus merapikan ini sebelum berangkat ke kelas.." diacaknya rambut kelabu setengah basah miliknya—pemuda berparas cantik yang sedang kesal memang sangat lucu air mukanya.

Lima belas menit lagi bel sekolah Luster akan segera menggema. Kamar asrama Ciel dan Sebastian sudah rapi kembali—cukup hebat untuk seorang pengeluh yang dapat membereskan buku berserakan hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit. Namun jangan ditanya, tentu pemuda kurus tadi menyusun buku-buku dalam rak secara acak dan tak teratur. Memburu waktu—sanggahnya. "Baiklah, ini sudah cukup." dipandanginya rak yang masih berantakan dengan berkacak pinggang dan berdecak puas.

Kemeja putih bersih segera dikenakannya. Disambar pula dasi kotak-kotak hitam yang tadi terdampar di atas tempat tidurnya. Ciel mengencangkan simpul dasinya dengan mantap. Yah, tinggal dua belas menit—cukup untuknya melaksanakan sarapan kilat dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang terletak di gedung sekolah Luster bagian timur dengan langkah yang selayaknya dilakukan oleh pelari marathon. Dikenakannya kaus kaki abu-abunya dengan tergesa. _Sweater_ tanpalengan dan tas jinjing hitam yang tentram terbujur di tempat tidurnya segera dia sambar—mulailah dia mengambil langkah seribu menuju ruang makan asrama dan bersiap kembali ber-langkah seribu menuju kelas meninggalkan gedung asrama putra dan kamarnya.

Kelas Sebastian sudah mulai ramai, sudah lumayan banyak yang hadir. Undertaker duduk di meja samping Sebastian duduk sekarang. Pemuda tak biasa tersebut mengulum permen lolipop rasa soda dengan santainya. Undertaker mengeluarkan barang-barang aneh dari tasnya. Laba-laba karet, bungkus permen lolipopnya, selotip multiguna sampai topi lusuh berhamburan keluar dari tas tersebut. "Aye—Sebby.." si raven yang tengah mencoba mengutak-atik deretan angka dan rumus di dalam bukunya itu segera berpaling menuju ke arah teman baiknya. "Ada apa, Tuck?" Undertaker tersenyum iseng seperti biasa walau sebenarnya dia merasa khawatir. "Ah, sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Mrs. Middleford?" Sebastian mengangguk lemah. Menguap setelahnya. "Sudah, tapi ada beberapa yang belum kuselesaikan." Undertaker menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dengan senyum ganjilnya ia kembali bersuara,"Pinjam ya!"

"_My, my_... tapi tunggu sebentar." Sebastian memijit-mijit keningnya, mencarikan salah satu buku yang berada di tasnya. Mengaduk-aduk isi tas jinjing warna hitamnya. Undertaker tersenyum khas seperti biasa. Sebastian memaklumi, dia paham betul bagaimana sifat temannya yang satu ini. "Seharusnya ada di sekitar si.." gumaman Sebastian belum seutuhnya terucap sebelum seseorang melemparkan bukunya ke arah meja Undertaker.

Blak. "Aye—Angela.." Undertaker menyapa gadis berambut putih pucat tersebut—Angela. "Undertaker, pinjam saja buku milikku." Angela berkata demikian tanpa sedetikpun menatap ke arah Undertaker. Wajahnya yang secerah mentari pagi, rambut indahnya yang seputih sayap malaikat. Mata sayunya yang sedamai lantunan melodi surga—dia bagai malaikat. "Aye—baiklah, Angela." Undertaker dengan senang hati melakukan apa yang Angela minta. Sebastian melirik tajam ke arah pemudi berkemeja putih tanpa noda tersebut. Drap drap suara langkah kaki Angela menggema di telinga Sebastian, sepatu hitamnya adalah satu-satunya yang tak senada dengan dirinya—serba putih.

Angela berjalan pelan menuju meja Sebastian. Gadis serba putih tersebut mengulum senyum manisnya kepada si raven. Rok selutut kotak-kotak hitamnya melambai kecil seiringan dengan langkah kecilnya. "Miss. Whitte, pagi." Sebastian mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya—diketahui beberapa gadis di kelas yang memperhatikan senyumnya akan mimisan entah mengapa. "Tak perlu seformal itu, Mr. Michaelis." timpalnya dengan lembut. Selembut putihnya warna mawar putih yang tumbuh di kebun sekolah Luster. "Baiklah, nona ketua kelas. Maaf telah membuat anda tidak nyaman." senyum menawan Sebastian kembali tumpah. "_Geez_." Angela menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebastian hanya pura-pura bodoh sambil memperhatikan Undertaker yang tengah sibuk membolak-balik buku Angela yang bersampul putih. Jemu menatap lama wajah cerah sang _Lady_.

"Hei Sebastian, kudengar kau memiliki buku ajaib?" Angela berbicara _to the point_. Sebastian yang sibuk memperhatikan Undertaker segera memutar bola mata beriris merahnya ke arah Angela bersuara. "Buku ajaib?" Sebastian mejawab dengan kaget. Angela hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kepada Sebastian. Sebastian nampak berpikir keras, merasa bingung. "Buku kimia milik ayahmu itu. Kau pernah bilang bahwa buku itu ajaib, bukan? Ada banyak teori dan berbagai permasalahan menarik di buku itu. Pinjami aku!" Angela merancau dengan semangat. Sejak awal Sebastian merasa sebal dengan keberadaan Angela yang membuat repot sewaktu-waktu. "Datang saja ke kamarku malam nanti." Sebastian menghela nafas berat dan seringai ganjil. "Eh? Ke asrama putra? Itu kan DI-LA-RANG." Angela bersikeras dan memberikan pembelaan dengan bibir yang kini kelewat dari letak bibir pada umumnya. Sebastian nampak tidak menggubris Angela. Ditopangnya dagu lancipnya dengan tangan kirinya, kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela—mencoba mencari sosok yang selalu ingin diperhatikannya. "Sebastian.. jam ke lima adalah kimia, kau ingat? Kita akan sama-sama ambil kimia nanti. Aku ingin memelajari bukumu itu sebelum kita mengambil kelas kimia nanti." Angela tetap teguh ingin meminjam buku milik Sebastian. Sebagai salah satu peraih peringkat baik di akademi tersebut, Angela sangat menyukai apapun yang berkaitan dengan ilmu, ilmu dan ilmu. Sangat berbeda dengan Sebastian—jenius tetapi pemalas. Sebastian beruntung, mendiang ayahnya adalah seorang kimiawan, buku warisan ayahnya tersebut sangat membantu Sebastian dalam belajar mata pelajaran yang satu itu. Tak ayal Angela menyebutnya sebagai buku ajaib dan bersikeras untuk meminjam buku itu dari Sebastian.

"Ah, aku lupa jika nanti aku akan mengambil kimia." Sebastian tersadar oleh alasan panjang lebar yang barusan Angela lontarkan kepadanya. Angela yang hendak kembali melontarkan pembelaan segera terdiam—Sebastian bangkit dari kursinya, segera berlari menembus angin menuju pintu ek pembatas kelasnya dengan koridor.

"Sebastiaaan! Bel akan berbunyi lima menit lagi!"

Sebastian tak menghiraukan seruan Angela yang barusaja ia dengar. Ia berlari dan berlari berharap dapat secepat mungkin melewati koridor ini dan segera sampai di gedung asrama putra yang letaknya terpisah dari gedung kelasnya tersebut.

"Apa tadi sebaiknya aku tidak memaksanya mengambil buku ajaib itu, ya?" Angela merasa bersalah dan merenungi keputusannya barusan. Kini dia berpikir kecil sembari duduk di kursi Sebastian. "Haah.. bagaimana kalau dia nanti terlambat?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Angela mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas. Jendela. Melalui jendela ini Angela dapat melihat menara jam yang berada di bagian utara Luster—dekat dengan perpustakaan. Dan dari sini terlihat jelas salah satu ruang kelas. Angela memperhatikan suasana di kelas tersebut, baginya baru kali ini dia tahu bahwa lewat tempat duduk milik Sebastian ini dia dapat mengamati kelas lain walau samar. "Ah.. anak itu manis sekali.." Angela mempertajam pengelihatannya. Dari pintu kayu ek di kelas seberang, dia menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang ia sebut manis. Anak laki-laki tersebut sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—merasa lega dan malu setelah berbicara barang beberapa detik dengan salah seorang gadis berambut pirang perihal kedatangannya yang hampir terlambat. "Anak itu? Manisss.." Angela tak melepaskan pandangannya sampai anak laki-laki tersebut mengambil meja dan duduk di barisan belakang dekat jendela. Dia menatap ke arah Angela yang tengah menatapnya di gedung sebelah. Tatapan sayu anak laki-laki itu berubah menjadi tatapan sarkastis setelah menyadari Angela yang menatap lekat dirinya.

"Hah? D..D...Di..Dingin sekali tatapannya. Sebaiknya aku pindah saja." Angela bertolak dari kursi Sebastian. Berjalan gontai ke arah mejanya sendiri. Namun Angela kembali menatap ke jendela, penasaran dibuatnya,"Hei, anak laki-laki tadi siapa sih?" pikiran Angela kembali melayang.

**iioii**

Drap drap drap.

Sepatu hitam Sebastian semakin kasar menginjak lantai koridor asrama. Kini tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi dia akan sampai di kamarnya. Demi buku kimia kesayangannya—sempat berpikir mengapa begitu bodohnya dia bisa lupa membawa buku sepenting itu di saat nantinya ia akan mengambil mata pelajaran yang serupa dengan materi yang ada di buku tersebut? Tanpa buku itu sebenarnya Sebastian sanggup, tetapi entah mengapa Sebastian memilih untuk mengambilnya walau waktunya barang secuil. Bukan juga karena Angela yang memintanya untuk mengambil buku tersebut untuk dirinya—Sebastian pula tak akan mau meminjamkan buku tersebut kepada Angela yang selama ini disebutnya si malaikat berisik. Blak. Sebastian mendobrak pintu kamar asramanya dengan kasar dan menggumam dengan nafas tersengal,"Ciel sudah berangkat ya?"

Sebastian dengan bringas masuk ke dalam kamar. Segera ditujunya rak buku tempat dirinya dan Ciel menyimpan buku-buku koleksi mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama, mimik muka Sebastian berubah. Suram. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa susunannya tidak seperti biasanya? Di mana bukuku?" Sebastian mengacak rambut ravennya. Tak pernah ia sangka jika akan se-tidak-beruntung-inikah nasibnya. "Anatomi Pembuluh Akar, Trilogi—buku apa ini? Dalton dan Teorinya, Rahasia Mesir Kuno, di mana buku itu?" raven mulai berputus asa, dari kamar asramanya-pun ia dapat melihat menara jam dengan jelas. Beberapa menit lagi sebelum Luster benar-benar menggemakan bel masuk. Sebastian mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia terakhir meletakkan bukunya. Di rak sudut seingatnya. Namun di rak sudut buku tersebut raib, tak ada, nihil. Sebastian mencoba berpikir jernih walau dia di ambang waktu—dengan dagunya bertaut di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, ia dongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke rak bagian atas. Bingo. Buku bersampul sederhana miliknya berada di sana.

Kali ini nasib berpihak kepada Sebastian. Pemuda jangkung ini berhasil meraih buku yang dicarinya tanpa harus berjingkat-jingkat terlebih dahulu—seperti Ciel tentunya. Tanpa mempedulikan keamanan, Sebastian segera lari melewati koridor asrama tanpa meutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Mrs. Middleford—guru paling disiplin yang pernah Sebastian temui. Rasanya seram jika dirimu terlambat saat jam pelajaran guru terdisiplin tengah di mulai sebelumnya. Sebastian merasa seram. Tanpa menyadari tali sepatunya yang tak terikat rapi—dia terjatuh di koridor tepat saat bel pertama menggema. "_Damn_."erangnya dengan nada tenang.

_End of flashback_

Krieet.

Sebastian muncul dari balik papan ek besar dengan peluh yang membasahi helai kemeja putih yang dikenakannya pada bagian punggung. Nafasnya masih memburu dan tersengal-sengal. Dicobanya rileks dan bernafas senormal mungkin—namun tetap sulit, Mrs. Middleford sudah berdiri di depan kelas dan siap menjelaskan materi kepada murid-murid di hadapannya. "Michaelis?"

Hosh hosh, nafas Sebastian tak kunjung normal. Ia sadar kini jantungnya pasti berdetak lebih kencang akibat aktifitas 'lari pagi'nya tadi. Ia sendiri yang memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat dan kini kebingungan bagaimana caranya membuat jantungnya berdetak normal seperti sedia kala. "Selamat pagi, Mrs. Middleford." dan sempatnya, Sebastian tetap mengulum senyum terdahsyatnya walau wajahnya pucat. Beberapa anak murid perempuan mimisan—namun percuma jika kau menunjukkannya pada Mrs. Middleford. Lebih baik kau absen saja tadi.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Michaelis?" Mrs. Middleford menelisik tajam kepada salah satu siswanya yang beriris ruby indah tersebut. "Maaf Mrs. Middleford, saya terlambat." Sebastian hanya bisa menenangkan hatinya sendiri dengan berkata jujur. Karena dia paham percuma jika dia berbohong—hukuman yang akan diterimanya pasti lebih berat. "Kau tidak menyertakan alasanmu, Michaelis?" Sebastian hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Sapu halaman Luster untuk keterlambatanmu, bantu Undertaker Bereft belajar untuk tes minggu depan karena kau tidak memakai sweatermu dan gantikan aku mengajar di kelas jika aku tidak hadir untuk rambutmu itu. Tak sepantasnya seorang lelaki memiliki model rambut seperti itu." Mrs. Middleford berjalan menuju ke arah Sebastian. Menyisir rambur raven Sebastian ke belakang. "Nah, itu baru namanya rambut seorang laki-laki." Sebastian hanya diam, dia tahu kini teman-teman sekelasnya menertawakan model rambut barunya. Rambutnya yang klimis ke belakang. Tampak tua sekali rasanya memiliki model rambut bak kepala sekolah ini. "Terima kasih, Mrs. Middleford." Sebastian berjalan gontai ke mejanya dan segera mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang serasa ia butuhkan selama pelajaran Mrs. Middleford berlangsung.

**iioii**

Bel sekolah bergema sekali lagi. "Shishishi.. Sebby, kau tampan sekali. Shishishi." Undertaker mencolek-colek rambut baru Sebastian dengan geli. Sebastian hanya diam. Merasa benar-benar tak beruntung pagi ini. Namun tak ada respon, Sebastian hanya diam. Angela mendekati meja Sebastian yang kini mulai ramai dikerubuti oleh beberapa orang yang simpati kepadanya, bagaimanapun dia adalah wakil ketua kelas. Wakil Angela dalam mengusung kelas ini.

"Haaah, baiklah. Saatnya untuk menyapu Luster. Ada yang mau ikut, _Lady_?" Sebastian kembali menebar senyum mautnya. Tak ayal banyak siswa perempuan yang angguk otomatis menanggapi apa yang barusan Sebastian ucapkan dengan asal. Undertaker tertawa ganjil seperti biasanya. "Miss. Whitte hendak turut dengan hamba? Dengan senang hati hamba membawa anda." Sebastian memulai.

Angela geleng kepala,"Enyah, Sebastian. Tuan wakil, sebaiknya cepat kau ke halaman. Mrs. Middleford sudah mengawasimu dari tadi." ditariknya lengan pualam milik Sebastian. Angela menyeretnya ke halaman Luster dengan segera. Undertaker masih tertawa ganjil melihat salah satu teman baiknya bagai di seret ke neraka,"Hati-hati, Sebby. Shishishi." gumamnya pelan.

Sapu dengan sempurna berada di genggaman Sebastian. "Lalu aku harus apa?" Sebastian kini memain-mainkan sapu yang kini berada di atas hidungnya—mencoba sirkus. "Sapu saja halamannya. Mudah, kan?" Angela sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Kini pose berkacak pinggangnya tak terelakkan. "Hei, ada Edelweiss." Sebastian berlari kecil ke salah satu sudut halaman. Di sana ia mendapati beberapa Edelweiss tumbuh dengan rapuhnya. "Sebastiaaaaaaaaan! Cepat sapu!" Angela melempar sapu yang ditinggalkan oleh Sebastian di hadapannya ke arah si raven. Sebastian hanya diam. Justru asyik menikmati keindahan Edelweiss di hadapannya walau kerikil-kerikil Angela merajam punggung tegapnya. "Aku harus menunjukkan Edelweiss ini kepada Ciel." ucap Sebastian lirih. Tak peduli pada si malaikat berisik yang membuat punggungnya berjengit ketika kerikil mendarat di sana.

"Sebastian!" Angela mulai mendekati Sebastian. Ditariknya kerah belakang kemeja putih Sebastian. Dan menyeretnya. "_Lady_, tak baik memperlakukan seorang _gentleman_ seperti ini." Sebastian membela dirinya. Angela merasa apa yang Sebastian katakan benar adanya. Angela menghentikan langkahnya. Genggamannya pada kerah kemeja Sebastian mengendur seketika. "Akhirnya dilepaskan juga." Sebastian merasa lega.

Benda mati yang tergeletak satu meter jaraknya dari tempat Sebastian menginjak tanah berumput Luster itu terbaring tenang. Sebastian menjangkaunya dengan hati-hati. Angela tetap tegap berdiri membelakangi Sebastian. Ia menyembunyikan raut mukanya dalam helaian rambut putih pucat ikalnya yang menjuntai. Tiupan angin lemah tak kunjung pula memperkenankan seorangpun melihat ke arah air mukanya. Sebastian merasa gelagat aneh pada Angela, tak ambil pusing. Sebastian melakukan perintah Mrs. Middleford yang tadi memintanya untuk menyapu halaman sekolah Luster. Masa bodoh dengan gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Angela, kembali saja ke kelas. Aku baik-baik saja menyapu sendirian di sini." kicau Sebastian sembari menjumputi plastik-plastik bekas makanan yang terselip di sapunya.

"Ap.. apa?" Sebastian menggumam lirih, ia merasa hangat untuk beberapa saat dan saat berikutnya ia merasa risih. "Angela, lepaskan." tak ada reaksi apapun. "Angela, tolong lepaskan. Tak baik seorang _Lady_ melakukan hal ini pada seorang _gentleman_." Angela melepaskan Sebastian. Merelakan untuk berhenti menyerap bau tubuh wangi sang raven. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sebastian barang sesaat. Angela memutar posisi, ia menarik kasar sapu yang tengah Sebastian genggam erat gagangnya dan membuangnya menjauhi mereka. "Sebby, aku akan menemanimu lagi sepulang sekolah untuk menyapu halaman Luster. Bye." Angela merebut kasar bibir pucat Sebastian. Tak ada sedetik. Namun malaikat itu merasa puas. Selepasnya tautan bibir mereka, Angela berlari menuju ke dalam gedung di mana kelas mereka berada.

Pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri memaku. "_Damn_." lirihnya singkat. Diusapnya bibir pucat kemerahannya dengan punggung tangannya. Merasa risih kembali. "_Damn Angel._" ujarnya sembari mengepal kuat tangannya yang pucat.

**iioii**

Seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari lantai dua. "Cih." dia menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya. Hatinya serasa dibakar.

_Seseorang,__ mengapa dia? Dia yang aku sayangi—kau telah melakukannya. Api cemburu neraka tengah menjemputku, bukan? Tak akan. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu. Tak peduli apakah kau malaikat sekalipun. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya maupun mengulanginya pada yang kusayangi. Aku berjanji. Juga akan kukalahkan masterpiece-mu. JANJI._

"Hei—kau sedang melamun, Cantik?"

"Ah?"

_**To **__**be continued...**_

AN:  
#bows

Terima kasih untuk anda yang bersedia membaca. Saya selalu tunggu kritik dan saran (benar-benar butuh masukan) Keep or delete?

And then, mind to review? Arigatou minna,

best regard,

ruui


End file.
